The Fifth: Final Chapter
by SophieW1708
Summary: This is the final chapter of my unpublished story 'The Fifth'. My OC and Edmund on their wedding night and when they return to professor Kirke's. Edmund/OC. Rated M. One shot. Story will be published soon!


**This is the final chapter of my story 'The Fifth' which is not yet published as I want to see what people think of my writing style and if it needs any improvement. I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe only my OC, Elsie. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. Please comment, I appreciate all constructive criticism and will try to improve on my writing. **

* * *

Over the years in Narnia we had many adventures, over the land and voyages across the sea. In that time, Orieus had died and I had become general of Narnia's army, I was rarely ever seen wearing a dress, only on special occasions. Also, Edmund and I had become extremely close, we'd began courting around 6 years after we arrived in Narnia, when we were both sixteen. 8 years later Edmund proposed and we married the following year. The night of the wedding was one of celebration and a night I would never forget.

I know it's not right sneaking away from your own wedding reception but the lustful looks Edmund had been giving me all day and night had finally gotten to me and slipping away from the party and running down to our bedroom, dragging him along behind me, seemed like the only way to relieve my, well both of our... frustrations. A few feet away from the door, suddenly, I feel the ground beneath me vanish and find myself in Edmund's arms, one around my back and the other under my legs.

"Ed, what are you doing?" I said surprised, laughing.

"Carrying you over the threshold, what does it look like?" He answered, as if it were obvious.

"Why?" I asked, "I thought you didn't like tradition?"

"I don't, mostly, tonight's different," he explained.

"Oh ok," I giggled.

I then proceeded to bring my face close to his and kiss him fiercely. This kick started his desire back up and we crashed through the door. Once through it, he put me down and we broke the heated kiss.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked, taking a step back and admiring the way my dress clung to me, in all the right places, showing off my curves and some cleavage, a modest amount but enough for Edmund to want to jump me as soon as he saw me.

My dress was gorgeous, I had to give Lucy and Susan all the credit of designing it; it was Ivory white silk with gold embroidery along the square bust line and up to my shoulders, flowing straight down, skimming my hips and trailing on the floor, at my mid-section there was a gold band sewn into the material, emphasising my small waist, my arms were covered with tight white lace sleeves, fanning out at my wrist, the skirt was also embroidered with gold and continued down the train, which was around a metre long and flowed like rippling water.

"Yes, more times than I can count, at the altar; at the table during the feast, shall I go on?" I teased him.

"You need reminding," He resolved, "Now, turn around," he said as he span me around so he was facing my back.

He began undoing the ribbon, that was laced up my back and holding my dress up. As his fingers worked, the dress started to get looser and slide down my shoulders. He pushed the fabric down my arms for me remove them. As I pulled them out I reached behind me to run my hands through his hair, combing it through, enjoying the feeling. As I did this I could feel the dress slip down my body until it fell to the floor, pooling at my now bare feet as I'd kicked my heels off as we came through the door.

"You're not wearing briefs," he said aroused, "you haven't worn any all day?" he realised, his rough, calloused hands, from many year wielding a sword and sea fairing, glided over my stomach and moving upwards, everything he touched tingled with anticipation.

"No, I chose not to, to see how you'd react," I giggled.

"So long I have waited to see you in your full glory," he said, desire lacing his voice.

"And you will see every bit of it, my love, tonight and for ever more until we pass into Aslan's country ," I whispered.

His hands finally reached my breasts, kneading them with both hands. I let a small moan, leaning back into his chest, relishing his touch. Moving his hands, he squeezed my nipples, which became hard instantly. I moaned again, this time louder.

"Enjoying that, are you?" Edmund said in my ear, his breath tickling me, making me shiver. He pinched them again, harder.

"Yes," I breathed, barely able to concentrate on anything else other than the feeling of his fingers.

Cold air hit my nipples as he pulled his hands away, making me shiver. I started to turn around in protest, but he stopped me, shushing the objection about to spill out of my mouth.

"Wait," he said, gliding his hand down to my bum and squeezing it. I yelped in surprise. He moved around to my front keeping his hand still.

My hands made their way around his neck, pulling us closer together. I stood on tiptoes and brought my mouth up to his, kissing him for all I was worth, my tongue gliding across his lips, asking for entrance. He obliged, his mouth parting slightly as my tongue snaked its way into it, tasting him, our tongues dancing around each other fighting for dominance. He slowly walked me backwards towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. As the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, he gently lowered me onto it, shuffling us back up to the pillows.

He broke the kiss and said, "I am the one who proposed, so I will pleasure you tonight, the only pleasure I need is to see you satisfied," with this he kissed me again.

His kiss moved from my lips to my jaw and down my neck, stopping at the junction between my neck and collar bone, sucking the taught skin there, most likely leaving a mark. He then trailed the kisses down to my right breast, kissing around my nipple and then taking it into his mouth. My back arched as he began sucking, kneading my left as not to leave it out. After a minute his hand stopped and began to make its way down my stomach and down between my legs.

"This might hurt, but just relax and trust me," He reassured. I nodded.

With that his fingers slipped between my wet lips and pushed one into my throbbing heat. He was right, it did hurt but I got used to the feeling and the pain subsided into pleasure, as he began to move his finger in and out. He then added a second finger and the pleasure doubled. He pulled them out after a few minutes and I was about to voice my second spout of protest, until he brought his fingers up to my mouth and looked me in the eyes. Realising what he wanted me to do, I leaned up and ran my tongue over the first finger, tasting myself on it, and when I reached the top, I started to suck. I continued to do this on both fingers and watched as his eyes darkened and pupils enlarged in lust. He then kissed me forcefully and started to inch his way down my body until his head was between my bent legs, he looked up at me, also noticing that my pupils had dilated in desire. He lifted my foot in the air and kissed down it, from my ankle to my inner thigh, also doing it to the other leg, until he reached my pulsing sex, ghosting over it, teasing me. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue up my folds up to my clit, making me shiver in delight. He then began to suck, igniting something deep down inside me that I had never experienced before.

"Oh, Edmund," I moaned relishing the feeling.

He kept going and I felt something pooling in my core, making my legs shake. Edmund noticed this and stopped his ministration and started to remove his tunic and undershirt. He kicked his boots off and I began to untie the cords holding his breeches up and slide them down his legs along with his underwear. His manhood at attention. I'd seen him through his clothes and felt him before, but I was surprised at how big he actually was, I wondered how he'd fit.

Once he was fully unclothed, he drew my legs apart and moved in between them, his hard erection ghosting over my dripping entrance, we both visibly twitch.

"Mmmmm," I moan at the feeling.

Edmund leans down to kiss my, now dry, lips, tenderly. As he does this I hook my legs around his toned back.

"This may also hurt, if you don't want me to I can always stop," he says endearingly.

"No it's fine," I say reassuringly, "don't stop, I can handle some pain, Edmund, I'm General remember? "

With that he began to slowly slide into my slick folds. Soon, he reached my barrier, he looked down at me, looking for signal for him to stop, I just nodded. One swift thrust later, he was full to the hilt in my pulsing walls. He gave me chance to get used to his size and began to move, sliding his member out until his tip was at my entrance and forcefully thrusted back in, hitting something that made me shiver and the pooling in my core start again. Thrust after thrust, rough and hard, I could feel the build-up of my soon to be orgasm, panting heavily. Quickly, I reached my climax, tipping over the edge, I saw stars as a screamed. My juices poured out of me over Edmund's rock hard cock and onto the bed beneath me.

After 30 seconds, I regained my energy and took Edmund by surprise, by flipping us over, I straddled him, without withdrawing him from me.

"Elsie, what are you doing?" Edmund asked stunned.

"It's my turn to pleasure you now, My King," I smirked sultrily, as I began to bounce.

"Oh for the love of the Great Lion," Edmund moaned, his eyes locked onto my breasts.

After two minutes and loud moaning from the both of us, I lifted myself off of him.

"Wha-," I cut him off with a kiss and began trailing kisses up his jaw, nipping and licking as a went. I ascended to his ear and began to suck and slide my tongue around the lobe and up the side. I started to kiss down his neck, down to the junction between his neck and collarbone and bit the skin there, sucking to soothe it as it marked red on his pale skin. I started my descent again, kissing down between his pectoral muscles and down to his stomach, tracing each muscle with my tongue. His breath hitched as a gradually made my way to his waistline and down the side of his throbbing organ. I began to run my tongue around is balls and took one in my mouth and sucked, cupping the other, fondling it. I did this to the other and swapped my hands. Sliding my tongue up, from his base slowly up to his tip, around his head, over the slit and back down the other side, I circled my tongue around his base again as Edmund stared at me, his eyes glazed over and breathing erratically. I trailed my tongue up his shaft once more and took him into my mouth, sucking slowly to start with, gradually speeding up every few seconds and grazing my teeth over it every now and again. I felt Edmund's balls clench in my hand a few minutes later and stopped his treatment.

"I've got to have my cock in you right now," Edmund growled, as he turned my over onto my stomach and lifted me onto my knees.

He plunged into me, rapidly, my knees going weak, but I stopped myself from collapsing onto the bed. He drove into me over and over, like a feral animal, and I relished the feeling. His cock hitting my walls sent me over, orgasming again and again. As I clench around him, I feel Edmund start to shudder. Climaxing, he spills every last drop of his seed into me, with a loud moan. He collapses onto me and we both fall onto the bed, exhausted and breathing unevenly, him sliding out of me. As he rolls over, he put his arm around my waist, pulls me closer, with my back to him and kisses my shoulder.

"You're amazing," Edmund whispers.

"So are you," I whisper in reply.

"I love you," he says lovingly.

"I love you too, My King," I answer.

"And next week you will be My Queen," Edmund reminds me.

We lie there for the rest of the night, both falling asleep at some point, exhausted.

The week after, it was the day of my coronation. Well, was going to be the day of my coronation but we heard news of sightings of the White Stag and had to go searching for it, so we postponed my coronation to a few days later.

As we were hunting the White Stag in the Western Wood, Edmund slows down.

"You alright there Philip?" Edmund asks his horse.

"Not as young as I used to be," the old horse replies.

"Come on Ed," Susan rides back towards him, we all follow.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund explains, I roll my eyes, as we begin to ride again.

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy starts to mock Edmund.

"You girls stay at the castle," Susan puts on a manly voice "I'll go get the stag myself." We all laugh.

Suddenly, Peter stops and gets off of his horse.

"What is this?" he says, surprised to see a lamppost in the middle of a wood, we all dismount.

"It seems like a dream...," Susan replies recalling something.

"Or a dream of a dream...," Lucy thinks, "Spare Oom," she turns to look at me.

"Spare Oom," I remember, smiling. We both run out of the clearing, I hear Peter, Edmund and Susan sounding puzzled.

"Not again," Peter huffs.

"Come on!" Lucy calls them.

"They're always running off," I hear Edmund say behind me, as they run after us.

We push through some trees and the gradually turn to coats!

"These aren't branches...," Peter realises.

"They're coats," Susan finishes.

The space we're in gradually gets smaller and we all start stepping on each other.

"Stop pushing!" Peter exclaims, his voice changing mid-sentence.

Suddenly, we all fall over crashing out of the wardrobe door and onto the wooden floor of the spare room. We all look around at each other, we realise we're back to the age we found Narnia and are in Professor Kirke's house. Edmund and I look at each other. Well, this is awkward…

The door opens, catching us all by surprise. It's Professor Kirke.

"There you are," he sees us on the floor, "now what were children doing the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Peter told him.

The Professor throws the cricket ball at Peter, who catches it, I can't help but notice the twinkle in his eyes.

"Try me."

Over the time we had at professor Kirke's we had many adventures, all hoping that we would one day return to Narnia to be kings, queens and general once more. A week after we returned from Narnia, I recieved a phone call from the Finchley Police telling me that my house had been hit by a German bomb during an unexpected air raid and my mother perished along with the house, meaning that I had nowhere to live. The same day, I also recieved a telegram which imformed me that my father had been killed in action. Both pieces of news were tragic and I cried for the next month, all four of the Pevensies comforted me, greatly. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, managed to persuade their mother to let me live with them. She's really lovely! How could I ever repay them?

* * *

**Finished! Full story and sequel will be published soon!**


End file.
